criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno Rousseau
Bruno Rousseau is a main character in Grimsdale, serving as a field expert in the Fairview Justice Squad. Profile Events of Criminal Case All Boli Out He was first seen in the cutscenes which appeared before the events of the first chapter. He and Brock were bullying Alexei, where Diego came and confeonted Brock for this. Brock and Diego started, leading him into getting involved, alongside Clay, Hasuro, and Sploder. For getting involved in the fight, he was sent to the principal office, alongside the other people who got themselves involved, and a girl named Yoyo Ip who was sent for getting laid. They were all punished by being locked up in the school building in night. After Alexei got murdered, he and his future teammates got expelled, because they were the top suspects, leading them to form the Fairview Justice Squad, where their top priority is to catch Alexei’s killer. During their investigation, the principal barged into his team’s lair, demanding they drop the investigation, which he scolded her, reminding her that they are no longer students in the school, and that it is her fault they started the hunt in the first place, putting her in her place. He was later allowed back into the school along side his teammates after they successfully proven their innocence by arresting Brock. Hook Me Up After the investigation ended, Bruno asked the player to help him find his medical records, so he could enter the wrestling team. After they found the medical records, he went with the player and Yoyo to give them to Greg, who told him he was allowed to enter the wrestling team. Bruno started and won his first match with Kelemen. He introduced the team to his girlfriend Savannah Blake, who asked for them to find her necklace, he gave her a kiss, and went with the player to find. After they found it, Savannah was delighted and gave Bruno a kiss. Ratsputin During the investigation, the team found out that the victim was friends with Raphael Soza, a mexican immigrant who lives in the Industrial Center. While Mia was talking about the district, Bruno revealed that he lives in that district, and offered to help guard the car from bandits. Burn in Hell! Bruno’s friend Rosie Summers barged in the station. She told the team that Bruno was missing and that the last time she saw him was in the woods, and he was angry, and crying at the same time. Mia and the player went to search for him to see what’s wrong, where they found out that Savannah, his girlfriend have cheated on him, after confronting Savannah, they were informed that Bruno came back to the station. He pretended everything was okay, until Mia told him that they know that Savannah cheated on him, and started comforting him, and to prevent the conversation to get any more awkward, he suggested to go eat some burgers. Waste of Energy After dealing with everything, Bruno came up to Hamilton and Hamida, where they questioned him what he wanted, and he replied that he’d like to have some advice on what to buy his date, and so the duo searched the dining table, where they found a magazine for jewelry, Hamida saw a sapphire necklace she liked and suggested Bruno to buy it, and even gave him her earrings which Adrian gifted her, so he could pawn it for money. Hoe Painful was her Death? Diego and Hamilton found Bruno’s necklace in Rosie’s shed. He was made a suspect, since the duo already knew he hated Savannah for cheating on him. The duo then figured out that Bruno can not be the killer, as Bruno was not a vegan. However, Bruno asked them to follow him, where he led them to the victim’s house, advising them to search it, and then went back home to prepare for his date with April Zhao, one of the suspects. Case Appearances *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Under Her Pants (Case #20 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *A Hoe Kills a Hoe (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *A Pain in the Arse (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale) *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *Man Down (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *A Fetish of Death (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale) *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) *Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #52 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #53 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #54 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *One Enemy Gone (Case #56 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) *The Big Escape (Case #58 of Grimsdale) *Xerda On Fire! (Case #59 of Grimsdale) *Goodbye, Dear Leader (Case #60 of Grimsdale) *Let The Battle Begin (Case #61 of Grimsdale) *All Evil Comes To An End (Case #62 of Grimsdale) Gallery AZhaoGrimsdale.png|April Zhao, Bruno’s girlfriend SBlakeGrimsdale.png|Savannah Blake, Bruno’s girlfriend.